Hipotéticamente Hablando
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: “Gaara" "¿Que quieres Kankuro?" "¿Que pasaría si, hipotéticamente hablando ,me quisiera acostar con tu alumna?".Diversión/Humor/Confusión One-Shoot. Continuación de Ridículo Cuestionario.Y Shukaku se vuelve a involucrar.


_Tienes que haber leído antes "Ridículo cuestionario" para entender este One-Shoot. Búscalo entre mis historias._

_**Humor One-Shoot, preguntas hipotéticas, pensamientos divididos…o ¿no tanto?**_

_Continuación de Ridículo Cuestionario._

_Aviso: _Este One-Shoot **no** contiene Lemmon, la verdad no pude resistirme a continuar Ridículo Cuestionario, así que aquí esta, disfrútenlo.

**Hipotéticamente Hablando:**

Su respiración lenta y acompasada era lo único que cortaba la paz que emanaba su oficina. Tenía papeles que leer, misiones que asignar y requerimientos que firmar. Suspiro. El día anterior no había podido adelantar prácticamente nada de su trabajo, por eso lo tenia acumulado y la torre de papeles frente a el era el doble de alta.

–Maldito y ridículo cuestionario –Rezongó en voz baja.

**¿Acaso esta molesto, Kazekage-Sama? **–Se burlo la voz del Shukaku, en su mente.

_Cállate _–Ordeno el pelirrojo en su mente.

**Por favor, las preguntas de tu alumna no estuvieron nada mal.**

Murmuro algo por lo bajo y continuo firmando los papeles.

–¡Gaara!

El aludido levanto la mirada y sus azuladas orbes se cruzaron con los animados ojos de su hermano mayor.

–Kankuro, ¿Hay alguna razón para que entres a mi oficina sin tocar?

El marionetista sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Claro que la tenia, no seria tan estúpido de entrar a la oficina de su hermano sin tocar a menos que tuviese una buena razón.

–¿Cuál es?

**Que averigua vidas eres, mocoso**

–Tienes que cambiarme la misión que me asignaste para esta noche –Exigió en tono fuerte y decidido–. En verdad lo necesito.

–¿Tengo que? –Repitió Gaara, escrutando a su hermano con su tenue mirada.

El tono decidido de Kankuro perdió su potencia.

–S-si.

Gaara suspiró y entrecruzo sus dedos sobre la mesa.

–Kankuro, la realización de tu misión representara una suma importante para Suna. Tienes que hacerla.

–Pero…

–No Kankuro, no hay pero que valga en este momento, tienes que ir.

–¡Pero estoy ocupado!

El pelirrojo entrecerró levemente sus ojos.

–¿Ocupado?

**Eres tan metido**.

_Cállate, soy el Kazekage, tengo que saberlo._

**No es verdad.**

Kankuro carraspeo, al verse mas descubierto.

–Si…tengo algo que hacer.

–¿Algo?

Kankuro pensó unos segundos y finalmente se sentó frente a Gaara.

–Mira hermano que pasaría si hipotéticamente hablando, una bonita Kunoichi –Formo dos exuberantes curvas en el aire, representando el contorno de una voluptuosa chica en el aire–. Te busca con desesperación todo el día y finalmente te encuentra.

El pelirrojo lo observó con un poco mas de interés. Demasiado superficial para estar realmente interesado.

**Vaya, a tu hermano lo persiguen las chicas y a ti la arena.**

_Joder, eres un dolor de cabeza_.

**Yo soy el que vive en tu cabeza y lo único interesante son tus fantasías.**

_¿Nani?_

**Ya sabes, cuando fantaseas despierto.**

_Mierda._

–Y después la hermosa castaña te dice que "Quiere conocerte a fondo", hipotéticamente hablando.

**¿Castaña?**

_¿Hermosa?, Kankuro no suele usar ese término._

El vago interés del Kage aumento ligeramente.

–¿Y? –Quiso saber el pelirrojo.

**¿Y?, no lo entiendes, la hermosa castaña se quiere tirar a tu hermano.**

_Claro que no._

–Bueno y…hipotéticamente hablando la chica es muy hermosa, a crecido bien –Kankuro sonrió.

_¿Crecer?_

**Vaya debe de ser de la edad de tu alumna pues ella también esta creciendo.**

_Quieres dejar eso de una vez._

**¡Hey! yo no soy el que fantaseo desvistiendo a Matsuri y..**

_¡Callate!_

–¿Crecido bien? –Quiso saber Gaara.

–Muy bien..Kami..Castaña, ojos cafés profundos y es tan buena con las armas..

_¿Armas?_

**¿No le enseñaste a tu alumna a manejarlas?**

–Hipotéticamente hablando, espero que se refiera a lo que o creo con "conocerte mejor" –Kankuro sonrió de forma ligeramente pervertida–. Por cierto, ¿le contestaste sus dudas ayer a Matsuri?

Gaara parpadeo, recordando las preguntas formuladas por su alumna. Ella quería saber sobre sexo, y preguntaba como si pretendiese acostarse con alguien en un futuro no muy lejano…

**¡Kankuro se quiere acostar con tu alumna!**

_No_

**¡Y ella también quiere!**

_¡No!_

Gaara frunció el seño, no claro que no. El día anterior prácticamente había limpiado asfalto con Sai por haber observado las piernas de su alumna y solo lo había dejado vivir tras que el ninja jurara por toda su vida que jamás miraría de nuevo a Matsuri. Y ahora Kankuro…¿Kankuro quería…?

–No –Susurró Gaara.

Kankuro miro a su hermano.

–No te retiraras de tu misión.

–¿¡Que!? ¿¡Porque!?.

–Creí que estabas hipotéticamente hablando –Soltó con cierta malicia.

Kankuro crujió los dientes.

–¡Joder!, eres un maldito amargado –Acuso el marionetista, fuera de sus casillas–. Justo cuando el Hyuuga no esta encima de ella tú me dañas la cita…

_¿Hyuuga?_

**¡Vaya!, si que llama la atención tu alumnita.**

–¿Que hay con Hyuuga? –Exigió saber.

–No has visto como se la come con los ojos, maldito Neji –Escupió su nombre con odio y resentimiento.

**¡Ja! Hasta el Hyuuga le tiene ganas.**

_Maldición…_

–¡Y justo hoy!, ¡cuando por fin tengo una cita con Tenten, tu me la arruinas!

_¿Nani?_

**¿Solo yo escuche Tenten?**

–¿Tu cita, es con Tenten?

Kankuro bufo.

–¿Y con quien mas?

Gaara asintió, mientras sopesaba la información dada. Kankuro no quería nada con Matsuri. Finalmente relajo su expresión.

–Bien, puedes ir, pero tendrás que realizar la misión en dos días.

Kankuro sonrió, estaba eufórico.

–¡Bien!, ¡Gracias Gaara, de verdad, te debo una! –Exclamo el marionetista mientras salía a toda prisa de la oficina del pelirrojo.

Finalmente el Kage suspiro.

**Que buen susto te metiste, mocoso.**

Gaara asintió, solo esa ves el Shukaku tenia razón. Se levanto de su silla y observo la villa que se extendía a su alrededor, a través de la ventana.

Oyó unas voces que llamaron su atención, bajo su mirada y se encontró con un molesto Kankuro que jalaba a Tenten de un brazo diciendo que tenían una cita; Un irónico Neji que les contaba que Gai-sensei le haba ordena quedarse con Tenten, la jalaba del otro brazo y fulminaba al marionetista; y una sonriente Tenten, la cual estaba sonrojada y se dejaba jalonear, completamente complacida con lo que ocurría.

Suspiro y siguió escrutando la villa con su mirada hasta que dos personas llamaron su atención.

Frunció el seño y crujió los nudillos.

**¿Porque Sai observaba a Matsuri caminar?**

_Joder, esta vez no se va a escapar._

**FIN**

~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

¡Hola! Kami no pude resistirme a hacer una continuación xD. La idea nació mientras estaba en la casa de mi mejor amigo (si, sabes que eres tu) la semana pasada. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, yo me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo y quizás este también tenga continuación. Me encanta ponerle los pelos de punta a Gaara con la amenaza "Sai" xD. Respecto al NejiTenKanku diré que no soy amante del KankuTen y la verdad AMO el NejiTen pero la maestra en armas de Konoha era la única kunoichi que coincidía con la descripción de Matsuri (Amantes del NejiTen, no me maten ¿vale?). Espero sus review's, de verdad. Así que aquí me despido yo, inundando el mundo con GaaMatsu xD. (Para los que leen Juego de Azar: mañana o el Jueves publicare, han pasado muchas cosas y he tenido problemas con el capitulo pero intentare subirlo mañana, ¿vale?).

¡Las quiero!

¡Sayo y que viva el GaaMatsu xD!


End file.
